WO 2013/164121 discloses aqueous compositions for use in the manufacture of capsule shells having bulk enteric properties. The HPMCAS is partially neutralized in such aqueous dispersions to render the compositions suitable for the implementation of the capsule shell manufacturing process. The aqueous dispersions further contain a polymeric gelling agent that undergoes thermal gelation in response to a change in temperature.